Unnamed
Unnamed is a guest character made by hichamarezki who apear in the Omega Killer story. Bio Early life i won't say much about that and the reason is in relatives, but i'll say it was a long journey....and he's from another universe. Entering keyvaile this depend on Elvenkin66, we might later talk about it later on, but for now let's finish the current stories. The Omega Killer he appear through the story as a minor character in chapter 2 and a main character in chapter 3. he seems to be a friend with the Oddballsquad, and seems also to be involved in investigation. his master is Naetocmel Of Clan Huf by the way. Personality Unnamed is a timid polite boy who like to spent his time talking to himself, crying a lot or simply staying alone. he usually stay nervous but he can talk clear and loud when he have to. for most part Unnamed love to act as a gentleman, he like to and do usual gentleman things such as opening door to woman or call people "miss" and "sir" (for both old and young), he also don't like people who talk with loud rude tone and think it's too childish. other thing about him is how shy he is, he doesn't like to make a phyical or eyes contact with a woman and if it happen (even by accident) he might loose his ability to stand still (something he's bad at). if he got a dirrect teasing or flirting too long he'll either fall asleep half the day or just start crying, for both direction he'll have a red face for a day. funny enought, he's proud of himself as a shy man and think it's something he have to keep since it's (for him) a unique trait. he also have a bit of charisma. on serious note. Unnamed is someone he take justice above everything, including love and freedom. and even though he doesn't like to admit it, he despise people who don't do the same and think it shape of cowardness or evilness and he's ready to act cold toward his friends if they didn't act like how he want in this case. he also think that things such jail are useless and the only way to fix what happen is to make the one who did a crime suffer and make other people see it so they won't do the same. and for a killer the suffer here is geting killed. however, he'll let a killer live if it was for self defence, morally greater reasons, justice, accident, the killer didn't do it in will. Powers Close to Human Legs and Head: '''he's pretty good with using these two in fight, even better than using his hands, in fact it's his main way in fighting. this taked a bit of training but the result was fine to say at very least. '''Agility: he can move pretty smoothly for a boy wearing cloak. he can dodge or attack faster on that matter. Smart: he's pretty smart, good at taking notes and have a strong memmory that can stay for long time. Unhuman Super strenght: 'he's by nature way stronger than average humans and in same time he can bear more pain, attack stronger and hold more weight, and keep it okay in both cold and hit, not forever but for long time. '''Water: '''any power involve water. from breathing in it , making water bullets, shaping it, changeit into gas or ice to even sucking it out from others bodies by touching them (in some times he do it just by standing close). he can see poison in water as well. there's more of cours, but it's more than how much i want to write. he call the power Hydrokinesis by the way. you've to be creative with this one. '''Glowing eyes: '''it explain itself. Relationship Family i will only say that he's pretty good with his father, and skelatons as well. Friends 'Ann Roch: 'They seems to be in a good terms for the moment, she also treat him nicely and that a good note for any relationship. 'Zedaz Doestegh: they seems in good terms as well, he did tell Unnamed that he'll teach him a thing or two about working with women...the boy blushed for two days. Harrison Brooks: in chapter 8 he said that he thinks that Unnamed is a good kid (someone snnezed at that moment) and that he alway have the impression that Unnamed fears something out of his control. [http://keyvaile.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Oddballsquad Oddballsquad]' in general: '''nothing more than this two is written about their relationship, but i assume they're a good friends. 'Marcy Persini: she's a murgil girl who like to teas and flirt with Unnamed...if i was him i won't see this as funny or as cute as it isn't...you try to understand what that mean. in chapter six she was stalking him sooo...she may have a crush on him but it's not 100% confimed thing since she might only wanted to creep him by staring at him and give him that feeling that a person make you feel when they do the same...yeah it depend on Elven, but again we're not sure how his interest will go toward Maria nor how he feel toward Marcy...but again it depend on Elven...sorry to put this weight on you...but please don't create complicated love triangles if you're going with that direction, if not, then...you're the writer you know what to do anyway with this story. '''Naetocmel Of Clan Huf: is his master, no much for is known about thier relationship for the current time. Ennemies 'The Omega Killer: '''for current time, Unnamed is planing to let them live enough to know why they killed. and after that he plan on killing them. Others 'Maria Celagrom: '''They aren't friends nor enemies for current time. however, Unnamed did take a small interest in her since she's ready as well to kill the Omega Killer for their crime toward her friend. and he respect a part of that but still want her to kill them for others as well...that or he just using her as scapegoat to get a better idea on how strong the killer is against one who want to fight back. both ways are possible and it depend on what Elven want. Triva * Although many think it's for traditional reasons, he wear a cloack only because he think it look cool. * he know calling someone young miss or sir is weird so he do his best to avoid it and instead say simply "hay". * he have a bit sensitive skin. and for some reason it's more sensetive when a girl touch him. * he usually wear gloves so he won't suck water out of someone by accident. he'll take when he have to...or just when he go to sleep. * he can't suck whater out of himself, he tried. * his favorite food is chocolate cake. * he like the feeling of warmth in rainy days...in fact he love rainy days and hearing sound of rains. * however, he like staring at sea as well, both make him feel calm anyway. * his favorite drink is tea in all of it's kind. and water, he really love it. * his favorite color is green. however, he like to wear a blue cloaks because he think it fit his water element nature. * his favorite animale is the wolf. * his hobbies are reading, drawing and taking notes on keyvaile species and taking walks. * in some super rare cases people can hear an weak echo of a little girl when he's talking, however, they assume it's just a mistake since his voice sounds pretty young, but you don't think that i'll mention that only to reveal that thing about his voice. * right at the moment, he's shortest and thinest male character, hybrid, and mage. * his head is based on the Axolotl head. * he's an otaku. * he's an Shrinking Violet. * like Ann, he's INFJ (T though). * also like Ann, his body will change as he growing up. * he share same birthday as Hichamarezki favorite anime character zuku Midoriya. and mostly same personality. * even though it may hint on some symbolism, the name Unnamed came out of nowhere. * well for the current moment Unnamed is still confused, he doesn't remember exactly how he entered another universe and don't know how to return. for now he focus on finding and killing the Omega Killer. but anyway, he have to return, no matter how long it take. * whenever someone put his name and kid in one sentence and he isn't around he sneeze. * hey Elven, if you're planing from some reason on stoping him from killing Omega Killer please don't use something like "you won't be better than them". he doesn't care about that really. Category:Hybrids Category:OmagaKilerCharaicters Category:Tradgic Category:Mortals Category:Heros Category:GuildofSorceries Category:Male characters Category:Omegakiller survivors